


Sólo pienso en ti

by Nany13_6



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Observarte día tras día sólo hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que siento por ti y que puedo hacer si no dejo de pensar en ti
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 1





	Sólo pienso en ti

Por alguna razón que no termino de entender me vi envuelto en esta situación, teniendo que hacer un retrato de la persona más especial para mí y todo gracias a su consejo de entrar a ese concurso y por aceptar que fuera mi modelo.

-¡Vamos Kaneki!-dijo sin dejar de sacudirme-Dibujas muy bien y estoy seguro de que podrías ganar fácilmente, es una gran oportunidad para que muestres tu talento ¡Incluso te ayudaré! Voy a posar para ti todo el tiempo que lo necesites, sólo acepta ¿Sí?-me miró con una gran sonrisa y simplemente ya no pude negarme.

-De acuerdo-suspiré resignado-Si tanto te entusiasma que participe lo haré pero te advierto que no dejaré que me abandones a la mitad, estás conmigo desde ahora y hasta el final-fue lo que respondí a manera de advertencia para ocultar que la causa de que aceptara era la manera en que sonreía.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!-pasó su brazo por mi hombro y se colgó de mí-Todo va a salir bien, si estamos juntos nada puede salir mal...

Ese día nos quedamos después de clases en el salón de arte, tomé todo el material que necesitaba y lo puse sobre una de las mesas mientras él buscaba la mejor posición para no cansarse mientras yo dibujaba. En cuanto estuvo listo hice unos trazos rápidos para marcar los rasgos principales y las luces y sombras para empezar a aplicar el color.

Ya tenía las mezclas hechas y había comenzado a aplicarlas sobre el lienzo pero simplemente no lo conseguía, por más que me esmerara ubicando el color adecuado no me sentía satisfecho. Me dediqué a observarlo durante varios minutos prestando más atención a su rostro que a pesar de conocer desde hace tantos años no lograba plasmar. Los colores no ayudaban, por más parecidos que fueran a los originales les faltaba ese brillo que él poseía y no reflejaban lo que realmente veía en él.

-¿Qué pasa?-me miró extrañado al sentir mi mirada clavada en él, se acercó hasta donde estaba y se recargó sobre mi hombro observando lo que había hecho.

-Esto no va a resultar Hide...-le respondí con frustración-Te dije que era mala idea que entrara a ese concurso.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Se ve muy bien!-sin decir más levantó la pintura y la puso a la altura de su rostro-Es exactamente igual a mí, te dije que podías hacerlo.

-No, no puedo...-me quedé callado, no sabía cómo explicarle que no lograba captar su sonrisa tan cálida cada que me veía ni plasmar su mirada infantil y a la vez tan llena de determinación y mucho menos que poco a poco no dejaba de pensar en él.

Estaba dispuesto a dar mi mayor esfuerzo y no conseguir un resultado que me satisficiera simplemente me molestaba, me pasaba todo el día pensando una manera para que todo eso que veía en Hide quedara plasmado en ese trozo de tela.

Siempre había sido consciente de él y ahora que necesitaba analizarlo algo lo mantenía siempre en mis pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en la forma en que siempre me miraba, la sonrisa que siempre tenía para mí y todos esos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

No quería seguir intentándolo sin obtener nada y mucho menos quería seguir pendiente de todo lo que hiciera, ya no soportaba tener puesta toda mi atención en cada uno de sus movimientos y atento a todo aquello que fuera a hacer, necesitaba despejarme pronto de todo eso.

A pesar de eso y de haberle dicho muchas veces que por más que lo intentara no conseguiría obtener un buen resultado insistía en quedarnos cada tarde para continuar con el retrato buscando mil pretextos para rebatir lo que argumentaba sin saber que si seguía intentándolo era sólo por él.

-Eres realmente paciente-le dije estirando los brazos y cerrando los ojos intentando pensar-Cada día vuelvo a empezar de cero y aun así quieres seguir hasta que lo termine...-suspiré profundamente y volví a verlo, mantenía su acostumbrada sonrisa tranquila y su mirada fija en mí y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron su sonrisa se amplió.

-Confío en que lo harás bien, por eso es que sigo esperando y dijiste que no podía abandonarte a la mitad, que debía estar aquí hasta que terminaras y eso haré incluso si día tras día vuelves a empezar-me abrazó por la espalda sin que pudiera detenerlo-Vamos, vamos... Deja de quejarte tanto y pon manos a la obra-y de nuevo estaba ahí esa sonrisa ante la que no podía negarme.

Las horas se me pasaban volando, podía estar hasta el anochecer a su lado sin siquiera darme cuenta. Aunque sospecho que a él tampoco le molestaba permanecer tanto tiempo juntos y no tiene prisa porque termine, incluso me atrevería a decir que le complace ver como poco a poco sólo puedo pensar en él.

-¡Vamos! No tienes que preocuparte por ello-me dijo tras ver lo desesperado que me sentía-Te he dicho que así está bien, en verdad me gusta como luce.

-Pero no se ve como tú, le falta el brillo de tu mirada y el de tu sonrisa-intenté explicarle para que aceptara detener esto-No tiene sentido que participe en un concurso con una pintura que no refleja lo que estoy sintiendo cuando te veo-él me miró confundido y muy sorprendido-No me siento satisfecho con lo que veo, no vale la pena intentarlo.

-Espera, espera... ¿Te importa tanto que sea para un concurso?-parecía decepcionado por lo que acababa de decirle.

-¡Hide, por favor! Desde que empecé con esto me di cuenta que no soy capaz de plasmar la forma en que sonríes y como me miras, no se trata del concurso sino de cómo me siento por no conseguirlo. Paso tanto tiempo observándote y pensando en ti y no sirve de nada...

-Lamento todo esto-me abrazó con fuerza pegándome a su cuerpo-No importa si no puedes terminarlo, conseguí que te sintieras como yo y con eso me basta...

Fue así como entendí porque quería que participara sin importar lo que dijera en contra y quiso ser mi modelo, que entendí que había detrás de esa mirada y de su sonrisa. Sólo quería que lo viera y pensara en él tanto como lo hace por mí sin darse cuenta que no necesitaba llegar a ese punto porque lo hacía desde antes que me pidiera dibujarlo.


End file.
